Stars Align
by BlueFireWolves
Summary: After crashing on an undiscovered planet, Rex, Cody and Coric have to find a way back to the Republic. But there’s a catch. The two teens they meet end up complacating matters when they discover they are force sensitive. Can they change the fate of Skywalker? Can they help win the war?
1. 1

A/N: alright here's my first Star Wars fanfic. Don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. Just my two OCs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was dark as the rain came down with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Such was the scene outside the windows of the old hous that she called home. Not even her favorite show, The Lenged Of Korra could keep the worry from her thoughts of her best friend. She had looked paler and struggled to stay awake repeatedly throughout the day. _Good thing I suggested that she sneak out come see me tonight. But where is she? She was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago._ She thought puzzled.

A flash outside the window of fire and smoke caught her attention. _Seems like it's about to get a lot more interesting. _She thought with a wry smile. She watched whatever it was impact the ground about a mile away from the front of the home. But it continued to burn after impact.

Now that definitely caught her attention.

She frowned and grabbed an M-16 from 1980 that her Uncle had given her after her father and mother passed in a car crash just two years prior. He hadn't wanted her to still live there with some form of protection. He was gone now as well. The cancer he had finally claimed him.

She grabbed a rain coat and his old army helmet he had during the Vietnam War before grabbing a pair of keys to a Subaru Outback that was in the garage. Once inside the car she quickly turned it over and made it down to beaten path towards the things crash site before going off road the rest of the way there for about a quarter of a mile.

Once she was in 300 yards the woods were to thick and she went out on foot, but not before making sure the M-16 was cocked before exiting the car. She made the rest of the way towards whatever it was with caution. Once it was fifty yards away she crouched and approached as quietly as she could. The sight that meet her was not what she was expecting at all. Quite the opposite really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been 4 standard days since General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano has returned Jabba's kidnapped son to him. He sighed. Commander Cody looked over at Captain Rex when he heard the sigh escape him. He was like Skywalker in his opinion, he never was able to be still for long. But the were escorting some valuable medical supplies that Coric was in charge of that were aboard the frigate _Cyclone_.

The alarm that alerted them to the arrival of the rendezvous point with the _Resolute _caught their attention as Corric joined them on the bridge. The ship jolted as it emerged from hyperspace only to see the _Resolute_ driving off a Separatist cruiser off.

Immediately after they emerged a wing of Vulture Droids swarmed the frigate rocking it with laser fire as the cruiser opened fire on them as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the bridge of the _Resolute_ Anakin Skywalker watched as the batteries on the Venator class Star Destroyer ripped apart the Separatist ship. It blazed with several fires raging on it as smoke billowed from it. He glanced down to his side and saw his Padawan Ahsoka Tano was standing next to him, mirroring the way he stood.

Her baby blue eyes watched the battle with interest and curiosity. She was quickly absorbing everything around her as the battle that was raging drew closer to its close.

A single beeping alert caught Anakin's attention as he turned around to face the clone manning the station where the alert came from.

"Ship coming out of hyperspace, Sir. It's the _Cyclone_." The clone called out.

Anakin blinked at his words as the ship emerged from hyperspace. His eyes widened as the droids attacked it and the burning cruiser in front of them fired upon it as well. _Seems like the droids are determined to at least take a few of us with them_. Anakin thought with a grimace.

"Get some fighter cover over there, now! And tell them to dock immediately." Anakin quickly commanded.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Came the quick response. He watched as a wing of republic fighters broke off and went after the Vulture Droids that were attacking the frigate.

"Master, what is abroad that frigate? It seems rather important." Ahsoka asked him, her head tilted slightly to the left.

"It has medical supplies and food onboard. Rex, Cody and Coric are also on that frigate Snips."

"Why?"

"Cody thought that it would be easier since to just come with Rex and Coric since Obi-Wan is already on the Resolute. Then once they dock we can start the debriefing." Anakin supplied to her.

Ahsoka nodded in response to what her Master had said. It did make sense after all. Her eyes widened as the frigate shook from a hard hit from the enemy cruiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the bridge of the _Cyclone _Rex watched as a hard hit from the droid cruiser rocked the entire ship. The droid starfighters continued to swarm the ship and one hit from the droids hit dangerously close the window surrounding the bridge. The following explosion knocked both pilots out and one of them fell foward onto the control panel causing the hyperdrive to activate.

"The hyperdrive is powering up!" Rex called from where he had braced himself on the right side of the bridge.

"Shut it down!" Cody called back his voice laced with worry and a bit of panic.

"I can't!" Rex shouted. Just after he said that another hard hit to the ship knocked Rex into the panel making him twist the ship a bit as the hyperdrive continued to power up. "Coric, contact the General and tell him what's happened before we go to light speed!"

Corric immediately turned to the communication panel and made contact with the _Resolute_. A hologram of General Skywalker with Ahsoka at his side. "Coric?"

"General, the ship took a hit and the hyperdrive got activated! We'll try to contact you when we can. We have no idea what else is damaged." He quickly rushed out and watched as the two Jedi's eyes widened. He glanced out the window as the stars began to streak by and he knew that now, now they were on their own.

"We should make sure that nothing else is damaged before we try to exit hyperspace and make contact with the republic." Rex said with air of finality. Cody and Coric both agreed with him.

Before he left Coric checked on the pilots and found that both of them had no pulse. _Most likely blunt force trauma_. He thought grimly. He then followed Cody and Rex to do an inspection of the ship.

As he caught up to them as they entered in the engine room. Rex grabbed a data pad and ran a diagnostic on the engine and control panels. Several errors came back and he let out a curse. "Blast it! The fuel for sunlight engines is leaking and we have little to no steering." Rex told the others as they both shared a glance with each other with Rex was sure mirrored his expression at the news. "Make sure that everything else is working right, then we'll figure what to do from there."

Cody and Coric both nodded before going to do exactly that. It didn't take them long. Life support was still working perfectly fine and the comms while damaged were still operational. They meet up with Rex who was going over everything in the bridge as he checked on things from there. "Shields are still fine but only from the front half of the ship. The rear shields are gone." Rex told them as he sat down in one of the pilots seats.

"Life support is still fully operational and the comms while damaged are still operational. Long range comms are a bit splotchy but are otherwise fine." Cody told him as Coric sat down in the seat behind Rex.

"Alright, let's figure out what the nearest inhabited planet is and go from there." Coric suggested to the other two who nodded their agreement. Rex turned around as Cody and Coric came up from behind him to look over his shoulder as he watched the charts before realizing that they had some how ended up in the unknown regions.

"Great" Coric said as he stretched out the word great "We have absolutely no idea where we are or headed." He stated with mock cheerfulness.

"Couldn't we set the scanner for life? That way we could find a planet that might be able to help." Cody suggested aloud.

"That could work." Rex said as he spun his chair back around to control panel. "Let's do it." He then set to setting the scanner to highest sensitivity to life. They all waited for the scanners to hopefully pick up on something.

8 hours later Rex checked the charts and saw that they were now deep into the Unknown Regions. He sighed and rubbed his face wearily. He nearly shot out of his chair when the scanner began beeping frantically. He whipped around to see what the scanner had picked up. They were still two hours out from the system where the scanner had picked up life and his eyes widened at that. _The readings are massive!_ Rex thought.

He turned around and nudged Cody's shoulder and Coric came back into the bridge from using the refresher. He looked at the groggy Cody and then to the wide eyed Rex. "What happened?"

"The scanner found life! It picked it up from about two hours out from.." Rex stopped speaking as he turned around to a new scanner alert that caught everyone's attention.

"Radio Signals?" Cody question aloud.

"Yeah but they're barely noticeable. Really the only reason we picked them up is because all of the scanners picked it up is because they are all set to the highest sensitivity."

"So there's most likely intelligent life then. Do you think they'll be able to help us?" Coric mused aloud.

"That is the question isn't?" Cody replied rhetorically. Rex and Coric both nodded. Cody was right, that is the question. Can they help them get back to the Republic?

"Guess we have little choice but to find out don't we?" Rex responded wryly. The others nodded and sat down to prepare. "Put your helmets on just in case the landing gets rough." Rex told them as he put his back on and strapped himself in.

Two hours later they were preparing to come out of hyperspace. They reset the power manually and the ship emerged from hyperspace and not far from a pale moon that was orbiting a planted that reminded them of a lot of Naboo. But at the same time it was different because they could see a large stop of land that was mostly desert.

Rex used what little steering he had to maneuver the ship towards one of the forested lands. He sighed once he realized that he wasn't going to be able to avoid the storm in the atmosphere. He let out a curse as the ship suddenly rocked violently and it listed to the right. "Hold on! It's gonna be rough!" He shouted.

As the _Cyclone _entered the atmosphere it quickly began to heat up in the back where the shields were gone. It's creaked and groaned as the heat intensified until it eventually caught fire nears the engines which soon burst into flames themselves.

Inside the cockpit they all felt it shudder from the heat that ripped its way through the engine causing them to explode. "Put the deflector fields on double front!" Rex barked at Cody who scrambled to do so as the ride down got even rougher.

Just as he put the shields on, lightning struck the ship rocking it again causing its power to go it. "The power went out!" Coric called out with panic beginning to leap into his voice.

"We are going down, Brace for impact!" Rex shouted as the ship lurched and fell from the sky. They watched as the ship quickly approached a thick forest before it smashed into the trees and slammed into the ground. It grounded to a halt after 200 yards.

Once the ship stopped moving they all groaned and unbuckled themselves from their seats and began to move to get out of the now sparking ship. They exited the ship and into the rain as it continued to come down.

Coric went back into the ship and after a few minutes came back out. "Well the comms are down but I think we can fix them. The ship is obviously a goner but the meadical supplies and food are alright." He ignored the rain as it continued to come down, rapidly turning the dirt around the ship into mud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last thing she was expecting was a spaceship that had crashed on her property.

Satellite? Yes. Spaceship? Definitely not.

She hear one of them saying "Well the comms are down but I think we can fix them. The ship is obviously a goner but the medical supplies and food are alright."

She decided that this would've her moment to make her move. They would be distracted by what that one said to them. She shot out from behind the trees and bushes with her assault rifle at the ready.

"FREEZE!" She shouted with the most authoritative voice that she could muster.

The three men whipped around to see a crouched figure just above them with a weapon pointed at them. The one with an odd piece of armor that stretched out to go past the left shoulder. The one of that man's left had a visor on his helmet while the third didn't have any extra pieces of armor on. The second one of closer inspection had what appeared to be a radio wire sticking out from his shoulder.

They all raised their hands carefully as the figure's vibrant amazon eyes stared at them with apprehension. "We could use some help. We need to be able to contact the Republic but not might have the tools necessary to repair our broken communications. You wouldn't know how to fix it would you?" Said the one with the odd armor.

"Shouldn't the first question be where are we?" Said the one with the plain armor.

"He's right Rex." The one with the radio attena said in agreement with the other one.

She could hear the one called Rex sigh as he looked at her. "Where are we?"

Before she could respond a flash of light illuminated the entire area followed shortly by a roll of thunder. She gritted her teeth before replying in a tone that left no room for argument. "Earth. We need to get out of this weather. Follow me." She went to turn around before she suddenly whipped back around. "Try anything and I'll shoot you." And with that she made her way back through the forest towards her car.

Her smooth voice had an accent they had never heard before. They all looked at each other before they followed her to wherever she was going. They continued further into the woods and after about 300 yards them came upon what to them appeared to be a strange looking speeder.

"That doesn't look like any speeder I've ever seen." Rex simply stated.

"Speeder? It's called a car now get in. I want to go home." She told them as she opened the door and climbed into the driver seat. They all looked at each other before getting into themselves. The next few minutes were quiet as she drove them back to her home. She turned back onto the road and drove back to the house rather fast. She was now very worried about her best friend who still hadn't shown up yet.

She pulled into the garage and turned off the car. She then made her way into the house with the strange men still following her. She hoped that her friend was alright. With her hist- "What's your name?"

The voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to see who had asked and it was the one they had called Rex. She could now see that his armor had blue paint on it while the guy with the radio attena had gold paint on his. The third one also had blue paint on his armor so she assumed they were from the same unit. "Skylar Watson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rex. This is Cody." He said whil he pointed to the gold painted armor. "And this is Coric." He said as he pointed to the other man. They all removed their helmets and she was suprised that they all had the same face. Rex had blonde hair. Cody had black hair and a scar by his left eye. Coric was bald and had a scar going over his left eye.

The girl in front of them had vibrant amazon green eyes with auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders and was dyed platinum at the ends. The dye ran up about an inch from the ends of her hair before her natural auburn hair began. She stood at 5,8 and had a toned arms from what they could see. She was wearing black pants made out of a material they had never seen before and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Her arms were well toned as she crossed them before leveling them with a look that said they had some explaining to do.

"We were returning to the _Resloute, _which is General Skywalker's flagship, when we were attacked by enemy forces. Our hyperdrive was activated which caused us to go to light speed with out putting in any proper coordinates to jump to. The ship was badly damaged and our scanners picked up life here so we thought we would land here and try to repair the ship. But it was more badly damaged than we thought and a lightning strike disabled what was left of the ship and we crashed." Cody explained.

Skylar thought about before she let out a sigh. "You can stay here but I doubt that anyone here will be able to fix it. You best chance is to try to contact your people to come and get you. Are you guys brothers?"

Coric chuckled at the question as he answered it. "You could say that. We're clones mam."

"Just call me Skye please. That's different but you're from space so I guess it's possible." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

She moved into a large room that had a dark stained wood floor with a massive rug that had a small couch on it with a coffe tabled in front of the couch. In front of the coffee table was a large TV on a TV stand. To the left of the small couch was a large couch. On the right of the small couch was another large couch. In between the the couches were a recliner in each gap. "You sit where you like but the center one. That one isn't actually mine."

"Where's your family kid?" Cody asked.

"Dead. I inherited their fortune." Skye said bluntly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Skye waved off his apology with a lazy wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. Thought I'd appreciate it if you would take off your armor. I'd rather not have to mop because you guys tracked mud everywhere. My Dad was about you guy's size so his clothes might fit. It's up the stairs." She pointed to a spiral staircase that could fit three people on it. "It's the hall on the left first door on the left."

They nodded and made their way over to the stairs with Cody leading the way. As soon as his foot hit the halfway mark on the stairs when four loud knocks sounded from the front door. Skye frowned when she heard the knocking and then turned back to the three clones and showed them up the stairs.

She made her way over to the double wood doors at the front of the house. She was rather curious as to who would have walked to the her home in this weather. She pulled the door open to reveal a shivering figure who's nearly luminescent turquoise eyes snapped open as soon as the door opened.

Skylar's eyes widened considerably when she saw the shivering form of her best friend. She quickly grabbed the girl's arms and dragged her inside with a startled and worried cry of "Sierra!"

Sierra nearly collapsed as she was pulled inside the home and into Skylar's arms. Skye caught her before she could collapse though. "S-s-sor-sorry I'm l-late." She winced as she tried to stand again and Skye noticed that she was favoring her right leg. Her face was sporting a nasty bruise on her left cheek and she had a black eye on her right side. Her lip was busted and had dried blood still on it. She had an arm wrapped around her middle as well.

Skye sighed and without warning picked up her bridal style causing Sierra to yelp in surprise as Skye carried her towards the room they shared when Sierra stayed over. She left set her down on the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. Once inside she tossed a towel at Serria to dry herself off with a bit. While she was doing that Skye went to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark green cargo pants and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. She also grabbed her a pair underwear and a sports bra. She then brought them to Sierra before going back in the closet to find the leather long coat that Serria had accidentally left there from 4 days ago. By the time she found it and brought it out, Sierra had finished changing but her shivering hadn't changed at all.

Skye took in her friend's form and frowned. She was clearly in pain and most definitely injured. She could hardly stand as it was. She could tell she was absolutely exhausted.

"Sierra." The turquoise eyed girl looked up at her name being called. "He had some friends over didn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question. She watched as Skye walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed before she pulled her into a strong hug. In the safety of Skye's arms she finally let the tears fall. She could here Skye whispering in her ear. "I'm here, I'm here Sierra. I've gotcha ya. I'll never let you go."

Skye listened to her friends nearly inaudible sobs as she held her close. She wanted to strangle that man and his friends. How dare they treat her like that? Like some sort of plaything? She was pulled out of her vengeful thoughts when she felt Serria shift and then hiss in pain. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs and I'll make you some peppermint hot chocolate, Okay?" Skye said as she cupped Sierra's face with her hand. Serria leaned into the touch and nodded.

Skye scooped her up bridal style and Sierra let out a small squeak. Serria leaned her head against Skye's shoulder as she carried her downt he stairs to where the smaller couch was at. She set her down on the couch before pulling the weighted blanket that was on top of the couch off. She then preceded to cover Sierra with it before she wandered off to the kitchen to make some peppermint hot chocolate.

When she came back to where she had left Sierra she set down the mug on the coffee table in front of her. "Don't leave." She froze at the request from Sierra. "Hold me?" That question caught her off guard because it was rare for Sierra to ask for that.

Skye nodded in response and gently helped Sierra sit up a bit and she slid in behind her on the couch. Once stretched out on the couch she pulled Sierra into her so her head was resting just under her chin before settling the blanket down on top of them. Skye left her arms wrapped around Sierra's midriff as the girl began to relax in her arms.

Skylar grabbed the remote to the TV from the coffee tablets glanced down at the turquoise eyed girl. Sierra was struggling to stay awake at the moment. "Watch what you want." Skye didn't reply but turned the TV back onto The Legend Of Korra which she had on demand. She could feel Sierra silently laugh as it began.

Cody followed by Rex then Coric came down the stairs at that moment which quickly caught Sierra's attention. Skye felt her tense up the moment she spotted them. "Who's that?" Rex asked causing the other two clones to look over at the couch.

"Relax. I believe we can trust them." Skye whispered into Sierra's ear. "This is my best friend." She answered simply.

They watched as her nearly luminescent turquoise eyes watched them warily. They glanced back at Skye who smiled before going back to them. Her smooth silk like voice cut across the room with an accent that reminded them of General Kenobi. "Sierra Fox."

"Nice to meet you, Sierra. I'm Rex, this is Cody and this is Coric." Rex told her as he pointed to the others.

"Where are you from?" She asked them.

Coric on the other hand was trying not to go into medic mode as he could see the girl's bruises. He could see that Skye was gently running a hand through the Sierra's dirty blonde hair which seemed to help calm her. "Kamino. But that's part of the Galactic Republic so I guess you could say the Republic."

They all watched as her eyes widened considerably before she looked up at Skye with a questioning look. "Their ship crashed on the property and I brought them back here since the ship is toast. You know more about mechanics than I do." She explained and Sierra quickly got the meaning of what she meant.

"Okay." Was Sierra said as she pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time.

"Don't worry about that since we don't have school tomorrow. You want to eat out or in?"

"Out." Was the quick response from Sierra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blast! Plot a course along their last known trajectory." Anakin quickly ordered as the droid cruiser in front of them broke apart in a firey mess. He watched from the bridge as the ventral hanger doors closed.

He turned when he heard the doors open to reveal his good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I though that ship was supposed to have docked by now?" He asked as he entered the bridge.

"It was. But the hyperdrive got activated when the Separatists opened fire on it. Now we have no idea where they went."

"Well we can figure that out later. The Council want us back on Coruscant immediately. They want a full debrief with Senator Amidala too."

"We can't leave them behind and they need our help!"

"We won't and they will get it, but first we need to have a fully supplied ship and be back at fighting strength just in case. For now we need to rest Anakin." Obi-Wan gently told him with a hand on his former padawan.

Anakin let out a breath and nodded back. "Admiral, set course for Coruscant."

Admiral Yularen nodded in response and shortly afterwards the stars blurred together and the ship jumped to light speed with haste towards Coruscant.

It wasn't long til they were exiting hyperspace before descending into the planets upper atmosphere. They quickly took a shuttle to the Jedi Temple where they landed in its hanger. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way to one of the war rooms for a debriefing.

They came upon the room where the debriefing was taking place in and Obi-Wan opened the door. Inside was the entire council along with Senator Amidala who smiled as soon as she noticed Anakin. He gave her a soft smile as he noticed her smiling at him.

"Troubles you, something does." Master Yoda said as he gazed upon their faces.

"Yes Master Yoda. The frigate _Cyclone_ emerged from hyperspace during a battle with a Separatist cruiser. During the battle the ship was badly damaged and the hyperdrive was activated by accident and they were unable to shut it down. That ship had valuable intel on like were the medical supplies were heading. We can't let the Separatists get their hands on that information." Anakin informed them. He watched as they all nodded in agreement.

"We need to find a way to find that ship." Master Windu said with his stern expression. Anakin walked up the the table and punched in a few commands. A hologram of the galaxy appeared in front of them.

"They were last seen heading in this direction." He said as he pointed to a pint on the map. "Unfortunately the Unknown Regions are also in that direction. To put it bluntly we have no ideas if they or us can contact them and no ideas where they might be." Anakin finished as he leaned with both hands on the table.

"Find them, we should." Master Yoda said with a thoughtful expression. The others all nodded in agreement. "Find them, we shall."


	2. Contcact

A/N: alright so here's chapter two of Stars Align. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Find them, we shall."

"But Master Yoda, how do we find them if we have no idea where they are?" Ahsoka asked the aging Grand Master. The Jedi Council all had a thoughtful expression come across their faces. The young Togruta had a good point.

Obi-Wan though had an epiphany. "What if we find a potential planet they could have landed the way we found Kamino, Master Yoda?" He asked with thoughtfully.

"But how that work if we don't know have any charts?" Anakin said as he shot down Obi-Wan's idea.

"What about using the Force? Since everything is connected through it could you not create a bond then track down their location through it?" Ahsoka thought aloud. Everyone stopped and thought about what the young Togruta had said.

"Try that we should, Padawan Tano." Yoda declared, effectively ending the brainstorming process in favor of Ahsoka's idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any ideas where you want to eat then?" Skye asked Sierra. A thoughtful look came across her face as she laid there.

"The usual?" She asked hopefully.

Skye chuckled at her friends request. "Yes, we can eat there but first we need to do a touch up."

Sierra made a face when se heard that. She never understood makeup or liked it. But she did understand that it could be useful for hiding black eyes and bruises. With help from Sierra she stood up and made her way to their shared room. While on the stairs she lost her balance and Skye quickly caught her. She felt Skye's hand around her waist to steady her and sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes closed before releasing it. _It's just Skye. I'm fine._ She thought. When she opened her eyes she saw the concerned face of Skye looking at her. "I'm fine."

Skye didn't say anything but only nodded in response to Sierra's verbal reply to her unvoiced question. They continued their way to the room where Sierra sat down on the bed as Skye fetched her makeup kit. She came back with it and quickly applied it to her face as she had done several times before. "You want your coat?" She asked the turquoise eyed girl.

Sierra gave her a look that screamed 'Really?'. She rolled her eyes at Skye's question and carefully got up and made her way over to the coat that was hanging off of the door. It was her favorite and signature coat. It was a black leather long coat that ran all the way down to just above her ankles. It had a collar on it and no hood. It spilt just after the waist line to allow plenty of movement when fully zipped up. She pulled in on, reveling in the comforting wieght of the coat and it's leather smell. She grabbed a steel grey newsboy cap that she kept inside the large interior pocket inside the coat and put it on before turning back to Skye.

Sierra made her way down the stairs with Skye right behind her. Once they were back on the main floor the three clones got up and followed them when Skye made a follow me motion at them. That walked into the garage and climbed into Skye's car. Sierra sat up front while the clones sat in the back. Skye started the car and pulled out to head to the main road.

Skye watched from the corner of her eye as Sierra gave a wince as she shifted. Skye new that sometimes Sierra has open wounds or had self stitched a wound closed and didn't tell her until she asked. She turned to her and spoke in Sierra's native tongue, Italian. "You okay?"

Sierra just gave her a confused look. "You winced and gripped your abdomen when you though I wasn't looking." Sierra sighed as she realized she had been caught trying to hide a wound. Again.

"He threw a bottle at me before which hit a stab wound from a steak knife he threw at me two days ago. He threw at me in the morning when I accidentally slept past my alarm." She replied quietly.

"I want to take a look at it when we get back, alright?" Skye asked as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you."

"I know. Your just worried about me." Sierra replied with a small smile. After she said that a comfortable silence came over the two of them until Rex leaned foward from where he was sitting behind Skye.

"What language was that you were speaking?" Rex asked them as the other two mirrored his curious expression.

"Italian." Was the quiet reply from Sierra.

"So is that where we are?" Cody asked them.

Skye snorted with amusement at the question. "Nope." She replied as she popped the p. "We are in the United States of America. Italy is on the other side of the wo- Earth and across the ocean. We live in the Northern region of the the States. My family moved here to the U.S. from the United Kingdom, specifically Wales to be exact, to be closer to my family." She explained them to as she pulled into the diner's parking lot.

This was a diner were most of the Staff knew them. It was there favorite place to hangout, wether for school work to simply just hanging out. It had a roaring twenties look to it on the outside of the building.

Skye pulled into a vacant spot and parked the car. She got out and the others followed suit with Sierra sticking close to Skye's side. Once they go to the main door Skye opened it and Coric held it open for everyone. The clones all watched as Sierra limped her way into the diner.

Coric came in last and watched as Skye said something to the person upfront before pointing to a specific booth. It was a single curved booth in the corner by the window. From a solider's point of view he could see that the booth allowed almost everything to be in view from there. He followed them to the booth once again keeping an eye on Sierra.

Once they sat down Skye handed them menus from the table. Sierra didn't grab a menu nor did Skye. They watched as the clones, who sat across from them, became confused. They hadn't ever seen English writing before and couldn't read it. Skye read it to them. It wasn't long before they all had decided what they wanted. A waitress stopped by to take their orders. Sierra ordered a Philly Cheese Steak and a root beer while Skye went with clam chowder and also ordered a root beer. Coric got a meat lovers omlet and Cody ordered the same thing as Coric. Rex on the other hand ordered chicken and waffles. All three clones stuck with water as their drinks.

"You guys seem like you come here often. You didn't even look at the menu." Cody stated.

"We do. We know what's on the menu by now with even looking at it." Skye told them with a careless shrug.

"When can I see the ship?" Sierra asked them, shyness creeping into her voice.

"How about tomorrow? If it's not raining." Rex suggested.

That made since to Sierra so she agreed to it. "Alright."

Skye looked down to the napkin that Sierra had been sketching on as they talked and waited on their food. She quickly realized it was a blue print and details of possible solutions to a problem Sierra had run into. "What is that?"

"Hm?"

"The design."

"A rail gun the size of a rifle. I'm having trouble figuring out how to make it work properly with an actual magazine." Sierra said as she grabbed another napkin and continued to work on it.

Skye shrugged and let her work in peace. She looked up and saw the clones confused faces. "A rail gun is a gun that uses electro magnets to fire projectiles at high speed. But they are usually quite large." She informed them. Their food arrived right after she said that.

Coric didn't say anything but caught Skye several times glancing at Sierra as she ate her sandwich. He watched as Sierra started to put it down and lean back when Skye gave her a sharp look. He watched as they argued in that language he heard them speaking earlier. Sierra grumbled something that caused Skye to snort in reply before sticking her toungue out at Sierra in response. He looked around as he ate and noticed that the others were enjoying their food to much to notice anything. Not that he'd blame them or anything, the food was to die for.

They watched as Skye payed the bill and then they made their way to car and then back to the house. It was now close to being dark outside as the sun set. It covered the sky in purples, yellows, reds and oranges. The clones looked upon the sky in awe. They had never seen anything like it before.

By the time they got back to the house it was now dark. Skye gave Sierra a look and she nodded indicating that she had remembered their earlier conversation in the car.

Sierra got a head start over everyone and made her way back into the house. She was tired, so tired in fact she didn't see the bunched up rug in front of her and tripped. She began to fall Coric went to grab her to keep her from landing on the corner of the coffee table. His arms shot out and grabbed her by the waist as he pulled her back upright.

As she as she felt the arms around her waist, her heart rate accelerated to the point where it felt like it would burst. And she fought back violently causing Coric to drop her on accident from the elbow she drove into his stomach, driving the wind from him from the impact.

"No! Si prega!"

He had no idea what she had shouted at him and he tentatively reached for her and watched in horror as her eyes in an a couple of seconds glazed over with a crippling amount of fear. "Si prega fermare!"

Skye could hear frightened Italian coming from up ahead and darted past the other two clones into the house. She could see Sierra on the floor and a frozen Coric with horror frozen upon his face. "Sierra!" She pulled the smaller girl into her arms as she held her and steadied her breathing.

Sierra's breaths were short and she was hyperventilating. Her eyes blurred with unshed tears as she tried to curl into a tight ball. "_I can't breathe!" _She cried out. She didn't want it, she never consented and they never stopped. No matter how hard or desperately she pleaded for them to stop.

Skye held her close as she kept a slow and steady pace for breathing. She gently ran a hand through Sierra's soft and smooth hair. "I've got you. You're safe. It's okay, it's okay." Sierra had stopped struggling in her arms when she heard Skye's voice. "Look at me."

It took a few seconds but Sierra made eye contact with Skylar's amazon green eyes. "You're safe, you're safe. You're okay and I got you." She repeated this a for a few minutes as Sierra fought for control. After about 7 minutes Sierra's breathing and heart rate had returned to a normal pace.

Skye looked up and saw the clones standing there. She picked up Sierra and carted her off to their shared room. She knew that Sierra hated it whenever someone else that wasn't Skye saw her have a panic attack.

Once she was in the room she set Sierra down in the bed. "I'll be right back." She waited to see if Sierra heard her and when she saw her nod she went back down stairs.

She darted into the kitchen where the Cody, Rex and Coric were talking quietly. They looked up when they saw Skye standing in the doorway. "Don't apologize. You couldn't have known and definitely do not apologize to Sierra. She'd rather pretend the whole thing never happened and I'm certain she knows you didn't mean any harm." After she said that she continued to move around the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Gatorade and a bag of beef jerky. "The guest rooms are on the hall on the right at the top the stair case." And then she darted out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

She walked back into the room and handed the Gatorade bottle to Sierra and set the beef jerky down next to her. She then made her way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept. Once she had pulled it out she went over to the bed and sat down next o Sierra. She looked over at the turquoise eyed girl as saw that the Gatorade bottle was half empty and she was currently munching on a large piece of jerky. She waited for Sierra to finish the jerky in her hand before she opened the first aid kit. "Alright, let me take a look at that wound."

Sierra sighed quietly and pulled her shirt off leaving her in just her sports bra and cargo pants. That was when Skye saw the makeshift bandage that appeared to be an old and dirty washcloth that had been secured to to the wound with duct tape. Skye winced when she saw that. Once the cloth was removed she saw an angry red wound that was swollen. She could tell that it was most definitely infected.

Immediately she became more worried and put her hand to Sierra's forehead and could feel a fever there. Her other hand gently hovered over the wound and could feel the heat coming off of it. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Skye informed her with an apologetic expression on her face and in her eyes. She set about cleaning the wound as carefully and gently as possible. Sierra barely made any sound during it other than hisses of pain and occasionally a whimper. Once she had finished she bandaged it properly.

"Thank you Skye." Sierra told her as she reached for another piece of jerky.

"You're welcome Sierra. The rain should end soon and tomorrow we should take a look at the ship. You are far better at mechanics than anyone I know." Skye responded with fondness shining in her eyes. She watched as Sierra continued to munch on her jerky sleepily. She glanced at the clock on the night stand on the right side of the king size bed.

10:11

She frowned at that. They must have spent more time at the diner and Sierra must have taken longer to get here than she thought. She looked over at Sierra who looked like she was about to fall asleep sitting up and thought about just how quiet she had been once she noticed the clones. She cursed herself for not thinking about how meeting those clones would affect her. She reached foward without looking and caught Sierra before she could fall off the bed.

Sierra gave her a tired smile as she stood up and began to change into her night clothes. A sports bra and a pair of boy shorts. She climbed into the bed this time and started to settle herself under the covers. "I'm going to check on our guests real quick." Sierra nodded as she felt Skye kiss her check before she left. She was beginning to drift off underneath the wieghted blanket on top of the covers of the bed.

Skylar made her way to each room and checked on them. Making sure to give them all the same warning. Come into her and Sierra's room uninvited, you'll be leaving in a body bag. After her warning she returned to their shared room and crawled underneath the covers after changing into a tank top and short shorts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Her eyes snapped open. She could see what looked like strings floating around. Copper ones coming from the guest rooms and a vibrant turquoise one coming from right next to her. She could see one that she had never seen before in these ... dreams? _

_Dreams. _

_It was unlike any color she had seen before. It was a mix of just about every color imaginable. It was almost overwhelming. It was, warm? Inviting?_

_She didn't understand this at all. But her curiosity won out over caution and so she followed the colors. Curious as to what was on the other side of them. She took deep steadying breaths and followed them._

_Once on the other side of them she saw a room. It had sunlight filtering into it. The room had a small green creature in it. It had long ears and grey hair upon its head. He was wearing robes. It's eyes opened to reveal brown orbs looking back. _

_She glanced around the room and saw another robed person sitting across from the green, alien? Alien. _

_The other person had a beard and was wearing white armor over his light tan robes with white armor on his shins. His eyes snapped open when she poked the string floating around him. She could hear him gasp as she toyed with the string until it brushed up against her. She pulled back not realizing that the man in front of her could control the strings around him._

_It didn't seem dangerous but curious. She could faintly hear the alien speak to the man and call him Obi-Wan. That sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember why. He seemed excited and shot up without warning startling her. _

_She saw another string floating in her vision. Turquoise. Sierra was looking for her. She watched as the mans string made its way and prodded at Sierra's. Her string flinched and shot back at him aggressively making him take a step back. She maneuvered her string to calm Sierra down and then wrapped it protectively around her._

_She watched as Sierra's string hesitantly touched the mans. The moment his moved towards Sierra's it shot back and hid slightly behind her. _

_She decided that this was enough and gently pulled the turquoise string belonging to her best friend back with her. It was close to morning anyway._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Obi-Wan made his way to one of the meditation chambers with Master Yoda. Once side the two Jedi were inside the sat down and began to meditate.

He reached out deep into the Force to see anything that might help and he felt a presence. A strong one. But what caught him off guard and broke his meditation was when he felt someone probe at the force surrounding him. His eyes popped open and he was positive they were in the same room. He gasped as he felt the presence move the force around him in playful yet mesmerized way.

"Obi-Wan?"

He heard Master Yoda call his name but he was lost in the force. He could feel another presence enter the room and he moved the force to the other presence. He was shocked when it reacted violently and knocked him away from it. He could feel the first presence wrap itself around the second one protectively. He didn't move at all. He felt the second one hesitantly prod at his force presence and the moment he moved towards it, it shot back behind the first presence.

Then the two left.

He looked over to where Master Yoda was sitting across from him. "Did you feel that Master?"

"Yes. Strong in the force they are."

"Do you think they might know where our missing clones are?"

"Possible it may be."

Obi-Wan continued to think on what had just happened. The second presence felt like it was wary of him, which was confusing. He hoped that whoever they are is alright. He had a feeling from the force that they were being harmed. Obi-Wan could see flashes of things from the first presence. He saw a brief flash of gold and white armor. Cody's armor to be exact. He had to find Anakin, he might have some ideas on how to find them.

He quickly left the room to find his former apprentice. He made his way through the temple rapidly towards Anakin's room. He knocked on the door before he entered the room and saw Anakin tinkering with something.

Anakin looked up when he saw his former Master enter the room. "What's up Obi-Wan?" He asked his former master. He watched as Obi-Wan didn't say anything but simply moved to the nearby seat and sat down. He became a little concerned and set down what he was tinkering with. "Obi-Wan?" He tired again.

"When I was meditating with Master Yoda I encountered two force presences. One of them was shy while the other had shown me a glimpse of Cody's armor. The one that wasn't shy was curious and prodded and the force surrounding me. I have a feeling from the force that the shy one is somehow being harmed."

Anakin frowned at his former Master's explanation. That didn't sit well with him. He thought on what Obi-Wan had told him.

"Any idea where they are?"

"Unfortunately, no. When we find them we should include a Senator. If this is an undiscovered planet this will need some degree of diplomacy." Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard. He could see the gears turning in Anakin's head.

"We should probably bring this up to Master Yoda before we decide anything." Anakin said with a sigh. He didn't exactly always get along with the council but he knew this was something that the council needed to decide. He looked up at Obi-Wan and could see that he agreed with him.

He got up from his position and made to go find Master Yoda when Obi-Wan walked in front of him and led the way. It didn't take them long to reach to mediation chamber that Master Yoda was in.

The door opened to reveal Master Yoda looking at them with a curious expression on his wrinkled face. "To discus something you wish?" The aged Jedi Master asked them.

"Yes. Whenever we find them or make contact should we bring a trusted Senator along? Diplomacy might be necessary along with possible negotiations just in case." Anakin asked in response to Yoda's question.

Yoda hummed in response. Finally after a few seconds Yoda made a decision. "Wise that would be."

"Perhaps Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked him. "She's trusted amongst the Order and has valuable skills that would be extremely helpful." He added.

Yoda nodded his approval.

That was all Anakin needed and shot out of the room to go see Padme. He skidded into the garage and grabbed the neartest speeder and set out to Padme's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Skye woke up the next morning she was suprised to see the bed was empty. Normally she would wake up to Sierra curled up against her, still fast asleep. Every now and then Sierra would just simply be asleep next to her or not in the bed at all. The latter of the two always made her a bit concerned.

She quickly crawled out from the covers and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sky blue sleeveless shirt. Once dressed she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw a lone mug sitting on the counter. She looked in it and saw that is empty of the coffee that was in it.

She frowned and made her way to the door way to the left of the entrance to the kitchen that led to the shop and garage. She headed over there to where Sierra probably was and walked into the shop. She looked over and could see Sierra working away on something. Upon closer inspection she could see that it was the watch Sierra had been rambling about the other day. It was thin and designed to work in all conditions. It was something she had been relentlessly working on whenever she could.

She leaned up against the wall and waited. She watched as Sierra stared at the watch for a few seconds before putting down her gear. She strapped the watch to her right wrist before turning to Skye. "Morning. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Morning to you too and no you didn't. I was simply curious to where you went. I take it you want to see the ship today?" She replied as Sierra walked towards her with two thermos' in her hands. She handed one to Skye who smiled as she sipped on the coffee.

"Yeah, I do." She said with a smile as her eyes shined with excitement. "But let me guess after a shower and knowing you, checking on and redressing that wound?" She stated with a smirk.

Skye simply gave her a look that said 'you aren't getting out of it so don't try.' She nodded afterwards and made her way back up stairs with Sierra heading towards the sink to was her hands before she got started on breakfast. She busied herself with making hash browns and omelets. She could hear someone coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

She looked up and saw the three Cody, Rex and Coric standing there. "Set the table please, the dishes are in the cabinet on the left and the silver where in the drawer under the countertop. The glasses are on the right side of the island by the fridge.

The three of them scrambled to do as she asked and quickly set the table. Coric though paused when he saw Sierra place a hand on her abdomen with a grimace. She ignored his pause and kept working on breakfast though as if nothing had happened.

As soon as she finished the omelets she turned a around and made a quick cheese sauce before mixing it with the hash browns. That was when Skye came back down the stairs and joined them.

It didn't go unnoticed by the clones that Sierra at all times was just out of arms reach unless it couldn't be helped. Nor did it go unnoticed how close Skye was sitting next to her.

After the clones, who had basically inhaled their food, they cleaned up the kitchen and began to get ready to spend the day out at the ship. Skye directed them back to the garage where her car was. Sierra joined them a few moments later with a tool box. Skye took this time to get a better look at what Sierra was wearing.

She was wearing a ash grey button up shirt that hung loosely on her with a pair of black dark grey cargo pants. She was wearing a pair of well worn mid shin high leather boots. Her hair was up in a pony tail that had been braided. She also had her signature coat on.

Sierra looked over at Skye and saw that Skye was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple tee shirt. She had a pair of turquoise converse shoes on and her hair sat loose on her shoulders. She felt her heart skip slightly before she quickly squashed those feelings. _Skye _cannot _ever know. She'll hate me ... or leave me. Or both. _She thought to herself.

Skye watched as Sierra's face grew to a more defeated and saddened look. She became concerned and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Sierra glanced up at her and when she did the look was gone but it slowly faded from her nearly luminescent turquoise eyes. "I'm fine."

Skylar didn't entirely believe her but let it go knowing that Sierra would refuse to tell her. "Alright if you're sure. But don't over exert yourself when we get there and be careful." Sierra gave her a small smile and nodded. "Also let me redress it once we get there."

Sierra groaned as she added that and Skye giggled at her expression.

With the light of day Skye could see a better path to take that would get them close with having to walk as far to the ship. She parked the car and they preceded to get out.

Skye raised an eyebrow as Sierra locked eyes with her and gave a pout as she headed over to where she was standing. Sierra rolled up her shirt and Skye immediately set to cleaning and re-bandaging the wound. She was still worried however because the wound was still hot and swollen. She was absolutely positive that it was infected. "Don't over exert yourself. I mean it Sierra." She added on when she saw her about to protest. Sierra only grumbled something in Italian as she put her shirt back down.

Sierra grabbed her tool box and began to follow Skye who was now waiting on everyone a few feet away by a large oak tree. As soon as Skye saw Sierra heading towards her she turned and began to trek towards where the ship was with everyone falling in behind her.

It didn't take them long to reach it and the two girls both stopped and stared at it, not realizing just how large the ship actually was. Even though Skye had seen it before it was dark out and she could only make out pieces of it.

Sierra on the other hand was staring at the ship in awe. "It's a Corellian Consular class cruiser!" She exclaimed with excitement coloring her voice. She made her towards the downed cruiser rapidly with a bright smile on her face.

She spotted the doorway where the clones had clearly exited the ship once it came to a halt. She made her way inside unaware of the looks coming from the clones as they followed her.

The ship was a mess inside. It had wires hanging down from the ceiling, broken screens, bent and ripped apart panels. But Sierra still marveled at the engineering of it. She always had a passion for mechanical engineering and technology.

"Which which one is us-used for communications?" Sierra asked the clones behind her quietly.

Rex walked past her to a nearby console just behind the pilots seat. "It's this one here." He said as he placed his hand on it. He watched as Sierra didn't respond verbally opting to only nod in response.

She walked over to the console Rex was standing next to and set to working her magic on it. Rex saw the caution and wariness in her eyes as she quietly approached him and the console.

Rex gently placed a data pad down next to her. "Here this should help you with the repairs." She didn't say anything but simply responded with a hum of acknowledgement.

"Can you even read that language on it?" Skylar asked as she walked up behind where Sierra had begun to work on getting the comm's back up and running.

"It's called Aubresh and yes I can read it." Sierra responsed with mock offense. "Hey R-Rex, where is is the en-engine room?" Her voice was now quiet and nervous.

"I'll show you." He said as he got off of the console he had been leaning up against. He began to walk down the corridor towards the back of the wrecked ship.

Sierra hesitated at first before following him deeper into the ship, after all she still did have the hidden hairpin knife she kept on her at all times.

Rex noticed her hesitation as he lead her down the corridor and made a mental note of it. She was behind him just barely out of arms reach as she gazed around the ship as they came upon the engine room.

The door was completely destroyed by the crash and stuck half open. "The engine room is on the other side of the door. Though I don't understand why you want to know."

It was after that he noticed something clasped in her left hand. A cable that ran back to where the comm station is. He was rather curious as to what she was planning to do with it.

Sierra studied the engine for a few seconds before she set to tearing it apart. It wasn't long before she had it attached directly to the cable that ran back into the comm station. She had probably only about a few minutes worth of power before it would short out the engine and fry the comm console.

"Run back to the comm station and I'll get this running. I'll be lucky if I can get 6 minutes out of this piece of junk for you to contact the Republic. You have one shot at this, so make it count." She told Rex as she finished her work and prepared to start it.

"Copy that." Was all he said as he took off down the corridor in a light jog. "Shout when ready!" He heard her call as he left.

He darted into the cockpit to where the others where standing around waiting on his return. He immediately made his way over to the console. "READY!" He shouted back down the corridor.

He didn't hear a response but watched as the battered console sputtered to life and he quickly typed in the codes for a secure channel. He hoped this worked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin pulled the speeder into the apartment building the Padme live at the top of. Once there he simply walked inside. He spotted his wife sitting on the couch, quietly reading on her holopad.

"Ani?" She asked as she looked up from the holopad.

Anakin grinned at her. "Hey Angel." He said as he quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her to him as he captured her lips in a loving kiss.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" She said as her cheeks kept a slight pink tint to them.

Anakin sighed. He would have liked to spend more time with his secret wife before returning to the Temple with her. "There's a situation that might require a Senator that the Jedi trust." He said to her while he rubbed his forehead. This whole thing was rather frustrating to him.

"And what would that be?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she asked that.

Before he could respond his comlink started beeping. "Skywalker here."

Obi-Wan's crisp voice came through the comlink. "Anakin, bring Senator Amidala to the Temple. The Council wants to give her a debrief of the situation."

Anakin sighed internally before responding. "Alright, I'll bring her back. Skywalker out."

Padme simply set down her holopad and made her way over to the balcony were the speeder Anakin used was sitting. "Let's not keep them waiting." She said over her shoulder to him. Anakin pouted but followed her anyway.

He climbed into the driver's seat and flew the speeder off back to the Jedi Temple. Once he was back inside the temple, he and Padme made their way towards one of the briefing rooms.

They walked into the room and before anyone could greet them, the table flickered to life with someone trying to contact them. With out anyone saying a thing they put it through and we're suprised to see the hologram of Captain Rex appear in front of them.

"Captain Rex."


End file.
